In an enterprise or business system, an inventory management performed by a computerized inventory management system includes receiving of inventories such as raw materials, shipping orders, overhead costs, etc. These inventories may be in volumes and data relations between the raw materials, shipping orders, etc. may complicate a computation of even the simplest item that may be searched from the database.
For example, in manufacturing enterprises, there is a need to calculate production cost of their finished and semi-finished goods. Direct costs like raw materials and direct labors may be easily measured, because they are straightly posted to production orders. However, indirect overhead costs, such as storage cost, utility cost and administration cost, have to be calculated based on other factors such as, a percentage of the raw materials, a percentage of direct labor amounts, etc.